Myrtle
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Estoy en el aseo de las chicas, no recuerdo de qué planta. Llevo aquí demasiados años y apenas he visitado otros lugares del castillo. Un poco más sobre la historia de Myrtle, porque quizás no todo es como nos lo han contado. ONESHOT


Hola a todos!  
Parece ser que he vuelto a las andadas. Aquí me hallo con un relato sobre Myrtle, a petición de Sortilegios Weasley (Lore) en el foro de Weird Sisters, y a mayor interés de Dubhesigrid (que tú lo vales). Son más de 3500 palabras, así que es más de lo que he escrito nunca (2500), espero que os guste a todas :D

Miles de millones de gracias a darkRachel, que me ha beteado pacientemente las 5 páginas. Se merece un premio, ¿a que sí?

Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcáis, es propiedad de JKR. La situación geográfica, la familia y el apellido de Myrtle, es mío. Obviamente, no gano dinero con esto, sino no estaría aquí.

* * *

**Myrtle.**

Nunca antes había reflexionado sobre las paredes del castillo. Ni sobre las puertas, que ahora**,** por cierto, me resultan inútiles. Estoy tan sumamente cerca de la fría superficie de piedra que casi podría decirse que voy a fundirme en ella. Y es lo que hago. Me acerco aún más, cierro los ojos, y casi sin darme cuenta, ya estoy al otro lado. Sí, como suena: estoy al otro lado, la he atravesado. Ni siquiera me sorprendo por ello, no miro hacia atrás. Estoy en el aseo de las chicas, no recuerdo de qué planta. Francamente, no es algo que me preocupe. Llevo aquí demasiados años y apenas he visitado otros lugares del castillo.

Al principio fue por miedo. No comprendía del todo lo que me había ocurrido y sentía un pavor inmenso a encontrarme con aquellos horribles ojos amarillos. Por eso no iba a otros lugares. Después, cuando pasó el tiempo y unos hombres del Ministerio de Magia me reprendieron por mi comportamiento con Olive Honrby, no encontré mayor razón para deambular por el castillo. Así han pasado los años, sin apenas moverme de este lugar, sin recibir más que insultos y malas contestaciones por los alumnos. Así desde aquel horrible momento, de un año que recordaré siempre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Es posible que fuera otoño, aunque no estoy segura. Habíamos comenzado el cuarto curso hacía unas semanas y los frondosos bosques cercanos a Hogwarts parecían un hermoso tapiz en tonos marrones y dorados. Reflexiono y llego a una conclusión: era otoño, no me cabe ninguna duda. En concreto, mediados del mes de octubre. Hacía casi seis meses que no veía a mi padre, y las cartas de mamá eran cada vez más tristes. En aquellos momentos no percibía la situación en conjunto, pero realmente era una suerte no disponer de radios ni aparatos eléctricos en aquel remanso de paz que era el castillo.

1943 estaba resultando un año difícil para todos. Mamá decía que era afortunada por poder ir a Hogwarts, porque estaba segura de que allí no me pasaría nada malo. Recuerdo haberme despedido de ella en la estación, donde todos los niños estaban acompañados de sus padres. Allí estaba solo ella, con aquel vestido marrón que le gustaba tanto, y el sombrero de flores que le había regalado papá.

- _No llores, Myrtle. Nunca llores, piensa que papá está volando y desde allí arriba puede verte llorar, y ya sabes que no le gusta. Así es, sonríe, cariño_.

Son las últimas palabras que recuerdo de mamá. Después, me subí al tren que llevaba al colegio y nunca más la vi.

Cuarto curso, Ravenclaw. La chica de las gafas de pasta. Eso era todo lo que mis compañeros sabían de mí. Ni siquiera el apellido, ni siquiera el nombre. Aunque había alumnos que sabían que mi padre era muggle y me miraban con desprecio por ello. Incluso con odio, como si quisieran asesinarme con la mirada. Mamá siempre decía que no debía avergonzarme de mi padre. Decía que era un héroe, que estaba luchando contra los alemanes, pero yo no sabía quiénes eran. Sabía que mis compañeros me miraban mal porque mi padre era un muggle, no un héroe.

En días despejados como aquel, me gustaba pasear por el claustro del castillo. Sin hacer nada, sin hablar con nadie. Sólo pasear. Mirando al cielo de vez en cuando, por si le veía aparecer entre las nubes, con su avioneta y su boina azul. No recordaba nada más de mi padre. Hacía tiempo, cuando llegaba a casa después del trabajo, mamá y yo íbamos al parque con él, a hacer volar mi preciosa cometa. Era verano y el sol brillaba en el cielo. Nos pasábamos horas riendo y cantando, hasta que el sol se ponía. Después se fue y apenas le veíamos. Cuando venía a casa ya no íbamos al parque; se encerraba en la habitación con mamá y cuando salían ella estaba llorando.

Así era desde hacía cuatro años, desde que llegué a Hogwarts. Cada vez que mamá me enviaba cartas tristes, yo quería responderle que no se preocupara, porque yo iba a aprender a hacer magia y así los alemanes nunca más molestarían a papá. No tenía ni idea de lo que decía, ni siquiera sabía qué o quienes eran los alemanes, pero no me gustaba verla triste.

Por eso cuando aquella bonita mañana recibí una carta de mamá, y parecía alegre, sonreí. Como hacía aquellos días en el parque mientras la cometa volaba. Me decía que habían ganado una batalla (porque, aunque entonces, protegida por la seguridad de Hogwarts, no lo supiera, allí fuera se estaba librando una guerra) y mi padre volvería a casa en unas semanas. Estaba realmente feliz, incluso me enviaba unos caramelos de regalo.

Allí estaba, sentada en uno de los bancos del claustro, con la carta en una mano y la caja de caramelos en la otra, pensando en cuántos meses tardaría mi padre en volver.

- _Myrtle, ¿estás ahí? _– una voz me sobresaltó. Miré a mi derecha y me encontré con una chica de mi clase, Olive Hornby. Traía bajo el brazo un par de libros bastante grandes, lo que, viniendo de ella, no podía ser nada bueno.

- _Mi padre va a volver en unas semanas, Olive_.- necesitaba decírselo a alguien, compartir mi felicidad, aunque no estaba segura si ella entendería lo que quería decirle. Sus padres pertenecían a una de las familias más respetadas de Cardiff, y no había necesidad de participar en la guerra. Yo venía de una familia humilde que vivía lejos de las grandes ciudades, en un pequeño _cottage_ de la costa de Anglesey, y mi padre se aseguraba nuestra comodidad con el sueldo de aviador. Ella era una chica de ciudad y yo de campo. A veces, las diferencias eran bastante amplias.

- _Aham, muy bien. ¿Sabes con quien me he tropezado de camino aquí, Myrtle? ¡He tropezado con Tom Riddle! Totalmente accidental, por supuesto, aunque confieso haberme sonrojado levemente. Claro que, ¿quién no lo haría? Con esa sonrisa que tiene, esos ojos, ese cabello... ¡Oh, Myrtle, creo que me he enamorado!_

Definitivamente, las diferencias eran demasiado amplias. Asentí silenciosamente a lo que ella me decía, intentando mostrar algún tipo de emoción ocasional. Lo haría de corazón si no pensara (y supiera) que, en un rato, ese afecto repentino por Riddle desaparecería, y sus suspiros irían destinados a otro muchacho.

Mientras aún seguía declamando virtudes de aquel chico, con grandes poses y expresiones grandilocuentes, alguien más se unió a nosotras: George Honrby, su hermano mayor.

- _Vaya, no sabía que también a ti te estuviera contando lo maravilloso que es ese tal Riddle. ¿Sabes? Yo voy a su mismo curso y no me parece tan extraordinario._

- _Eso es por que tú no lo has visto tan de cerca como yo_ – repuso ofendida Olive, tratando de dar por cerrada la conversación, aunque sólo hizo provocar una acalorada discusión sobre los chicos que convenían o no a Olive y su facilidad de enamoramiento.

Mientras ellos dos se enzarzaron en una de sus típicas peleas de hermanos, a las que ya estaba acostumbrada, me paré más detenidamente a pensar en todo aquello. Resultaba obvio que a Olive no le interesaba lo más mínimo el hecho de que mi padre volviera a casa. De hecho, creo que nunca le había interesado mi familia, demasiado ocupada en chicos o en pelearse con su hermano. Me solía decir que era demasiado madura para la edad que tenía, que era muy seria. Que debía divertirme y fijarme en algún chico. Sí, quizás era lo que debía hacer, pero no lo que _tenía_ que hacer.

Seguían discutiendo y ya habían pasado unos minutos, por lo que decidí marcharme de allí prudentemente. Agarré mis libros, mi mochila, la caja de caramelos y la carta y me levanté del banco. Eché a andar en dirección a la biblioteca y, con la confusión del momento, creí haber olvidado el libro de Transformaciones sobre el que tenía que trabajar. Me di la vuelta, mirando hacia el banco donde seguían los Honrby, pero allí no estaba. Revisé mi mochila, dándome cuenta de que estaba allí. Suspiré aliviada y, cuando volví a echar a andar, tropecé con alguien.

- _¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento mucho, disculpa_.- Un chico, que parecía mayor que nosotras, de profundos ojos negros y el pelo del mismo color me miraba, sin poder (ni querer) evitar una mueca de asco en su cara. Desprecio, _asco_. Ya había visto más veces aquel gesto, ya me había sentido así. Pero había _algo_ especial en él que hacía que me sintiera aún peor, y no sabría explicar el qué. Sin preocuparse en absoluto por cómo estaba, farfulló algo que no llegué a entender y se largó de allí apresuradamente y con aspecto enfadado.

Aún me estaba reponiendo del impacto, volviendo a guardar mis pertenencias, cuando escuché a gritos la voz de Olive. Venía a grandes zancadas hacia mí, y George iba detrás suya tratando de alcanzarla. Ni siquiera me preguntó si necesitaba ayuda de algún tipo.

- _¿Cómo te atreves? Me cuentas historias de tu padre, que es aviador o algo parecido, luchando en una guerra que ni siquiera sé si existe, yo te escucho pacientemente, te presto atención y te consuelo, ¿y ahora pretendes arrebatarme la felicidad? ¿Quién te crees que eres,"mala hierba"? Pueblerina sangre sucia..._ – a medida que escupía cruelmente las palabras, yo misma me preguntaba qué había sido de la chica risueña y alegre que había conocido en primer curso. Olive se marchó como había venido, a grandes zancadas, mientras gritaba por todo el corredor que no quería volver a verme.

Yo me quedé allí sentada, hecha un guiñapo entre mis libros, la carta y la caja de caramelos. Había perdido lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía, y ni siquiera sabía la razón. George me ayudó a levantarme y a recoger mis cosas. Me coloqué derecha la chaqueta y le pregunté qué le había pasado a su hermana.

- _El chico con el que te tropezaste era Tom Riddle. Creo que a ella le gusta, y ya sabes lo teatrera que es, Myrtle. Quizás sería mejor que dejes pasar un tiempo antes de volver a hablarle. No sé por qué, pero está muy obsesionada con ese muchacho. Demasiado. Pero si necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo_.

No podía entender cómo dos hermanos podían ser tan diferentes. Le di las gracias y me alejé, de nuevo camino a la biblioteca. Tendría que haber recordado que Olive era una muchacha rencorosa y un poco testaruda, pero no lo hice, y aquello fue el principio de mi fin, por más fantasioso que suene.

Arremolinados en torno al tablón de anuncios del pasillo central, un grupo de alumnos hacían corrillos y estallaban en risas. En cuanto doblé la esquina del claustro y me vieron, se rieron con más ganas. La verdad, no lo tomé como algo especial, era bastante frecuente, por lo que seguí mi camino. Al llegar a su altura, una niña rubia de Gryffindor me señaló y, riéndose descontroladamente, me llamó algo que no había escuchado nunca antes.

- ¡_Myrtle la Llorona!_ – Al decir esto, el resto de alumnos allí congregados irrumpieron en risas y carcajadas, señalando algo que estaba colgado en el tablón. Como si me leyeran el pensamiento, poco a poco se fueron apartando para que pudiera verlo. Era un dibujo mágico que se movía, igual que las fotografías. En él aparecía una niña, bastante parecida a mí, aunque algo deformado su rostro, que lloraba incontroladamente. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin cesar y caían al suelo hasta formar un charco que cada vez crecía más y más, amenazando con inundar el castillo. De su boca parecía salir un globo, como si estuviera hablando, pero sólo ponía "_blablablabla_...", y alguien había escrito debajo _"¿A quien le importa? ¡Eres Myrtle la Llorona!_"

Obviamente, había sido Olive. Reconocía su forma de dibujar e incluso su letra en el dibujo. Me alejé de allí demasiado dolida como para decirles nada a los alumnos, que seguían regocijándose con el dibujo, y me dirigí a los aseos de las chicas. Me encerré en uno y comencé a llorar. Trataba de recordar las palabras de mi madre, pensaba en mi padre y en que no le gustaría verme llorar, pero no me sentía capaz. Nunca había caído en gracia en Hogwarts, pero ahora no quedaría nadie en el castillo que no se riera de mí.

Saqué la caja de caramelos de la mochila y la abrí para poder comer uno. También cogí la carta y me puse a leerla, tratando de imaginarme que mamá estaba a mi lado leyéndomela. Mis lágrimas se parecían cada vez más a las del dibujo, aunque yo lloraba en silencio. Con el caramelo en la mano, mis ojos leían una y otra vez la parte en la que me contaba que mi padre vendría a casa en unas semanas. Para intentar tranquilizarme, traté de imaginármelo volando entre las nubes, en su avioneta azul, ganando batallas de aquella guerra que aún no sabía que existía.

Con esto en la cabeza, oí cómo la puerta de los aseos se abría. _Muy propio de Olive_, pensé. Dejé la carta en el suelo, junto a la caja y, aún con el caramelo en la mano, salí, dispuesta a decirle que se fuera. Con la mano apoyada en la manilla de la puerta, me di cuenta de que no era ella. Era la voz de un chico, auque no entendía muy bien qué estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? _Seguramente_, pensé,_ es uno de los chicos que estaba frente al tablón, me ha visto, y viene a reírse de mí. _No tenía muchas ganas de observar cómo se reía de mí a la cara, pero necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad para poder pensar en mis cosas, así que abrí la puerta.

Después de salir, sólo pude ver unos horribles ojos amarillos, fijos en mí. Nada más. _Todo mi cuerpo quedó como paralizado, y luego me fui flotando._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No tengo recuerdos definidos hasta días después de mi funeral. Hasta entonces, tan sólo conservo imágenes difusas de las que no estoy demasiado segura. Soy consciente, aun siendo _fantasma_, de haberme quedado en el retrete durante días y días. Mirando fijamente a la caja de caramelos y la carta, y mi mochila con los libros aún dentro. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que faltaba aquella chica solitaria de Ravenclaw, vinieron a buscarme. Y me encontraron, tendida en el suelo, con una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

A partir de entonces, mis recuerdos se vuelven bastante borrosos. Nadie entraba a aquellos aseos, aunque no sé si era por pena o por miedo. Lo cierto es que yo estaba mejor así, sin ver a nadie, aunque necesitando con toda mi alma volver a ver a alguien. Leí y releí mil veces la carta que me había escrito mamá, aunque me tenía que agachar hasta el suelo, por que no sabía como agarrar las cosas con las manos y que no se deslizasen entre mis dedos, ahora etéreos. Añoraba ver a mi familia, saber si mi padre había llegado a casa, cómo había acabado la guerra y si los alemanes habían sido derrotados.

Me sentaba en el poyo de la ventana, desde donde podía ver las nubes, y pensaba en el parque, jugando con mis padres a hacer volar cometas. Entonces me di cuenta de que jamás podría verlos de nuevo, jamás volvería a escuchar la cariñosa voz de mi madre, ni ver volar a mi padre en su avioneta azul. Ni siquiera podría escuchar de nuevo las charlas de Olive sobre los chicos. Estaba _muerta_, y había regresado como fantasma, encerrada en aquel aseo.

Intenté pensar y reflexionar varias veces sobre la razón por la que había vuelto al castillo. Se decía que las personas que, después de muertas, volvían, era porque tenían una cuenta pendiente o un asunto que resolver. Pasé horas tratando de dar con la solución y no la encontraba. Hasta que un día, cuando ya había desistido de poder dar con ella, lo entendí todo. Quizás era una locura, pero creí haberlo comprendido.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que me había muerto (y aún no me acostumbraba a aquella expresión), y por la ventana se veían caer los copos de nieve, arrastrados por la ventisca. Debía ser como mínimo, noviembre y poca gente se acordaba ya de "la chica muerta en los baños". O eso creía yo. Por aquellos días, ya había superado parte de mis miedos y me aventuraba a salir y recorrer otros lugares, pero siempre escondiéndome de los alumnos. Fue entonces cuando averigüé algo muy importante.

Había bajado a la primera planta y estaba vagando sin un destino concreto cuando escuché unas voces. Parecían dos chicos algo mayores. Me escondí detrás de una pared, pensando que no podrían verme y esperé para ver qué decían.

- _¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?_ – La voz resultaba un poco aguda y temblorosa, como si el chico fuese más pequeño o le tuviera miedo al otro.

- _No lo sé. Si lo supiera ya lo habría hecho, ¿no crees?_ – Sin embargo, la segunda voz sonaba bastante más grave y confiada – _Hay demasiados inconvenientes por ahora, he tenido que detenerlo todo. Ese condenado profesor de Transformaciones, se cree muy listo... Y además está la hermana del estúpido de George Honrby, no logro quitármela de encima..._

Al escuchar aquel nombre, casi cometo un error y tropiezo con una armadura. Afortunadamente para mí, no habría ocurrido nada. Aún así, fui más cuidadosa y me acerqué un poco más para tratar de escuchar lo que decían. La hermana de George Honrby. _Olive_. No pude evitar recordarla, con aquella tonta discusión por haberme tropezado por un chico y, a pesar de todo, me seguía preocupando por ella.

- _¿Olive Honrby te persigue? ¡Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo! Recuerda que era amiga de la chica de los baños, Tom, quizás esté intentando averiguar algo sobre,..._

- _Vuelve a decir una sola palabra de esto y no será ella la única que acabe mal, Avery. ¿Has hablado con alguien del asunto? Por tu bien, espero que no. Quizás llegado el momento, tenga que encargarme de ella también. Empieza a resultar demasiado insistente_.

¿Sería cierto aquello? La chica de los baños era yo, de eso no había muchas dudas, y la hermana de George era Olive. Pero ¿Quién eran Avery y Tom? ¿y por qué estaban hablando en susurros? Decidí asomarme un poco para poderles ver la cara y mi sorpresa fue inmensa. No conocía en absoluto al tal Avery, pero el otro era Tom Riddle, el muchacho que le gustaba a Olive y con el que nos habíamos tropezado aquel día de octubre.

No presté mucha más atención a lo que hablaban, me esfumé de allí lo más rápido que pude y volví a mi escondite. Me quedé allí unas horas, tratando de pensar en cómo solucionar aquello, pero no se me ocurría nada. Olive era una chica testadura y si Tom realmente le gustaba, no desistiría a la primera. El problema parecía ser que él se estaba empezando a cansar de ella, y quizás no tuviera mucha paciencia.

Llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería avisarla de que lo que estaba pasando. Pero una vez más, debí prever las cosas. No lo hice, y de nuevo salí malparada. La primera vez que fui a hablar con ella, a pesar de mi prudencia a la hora de acercarme, se puso a gritar a voces en su habitación, con lo que tuve que salir rápidamente de allí. Lo intenté varias ocasiones más en aquella misma semana, recalcando el hecho de que tenía que hablar con ella, que era urgente. Pero, una vez acostumbrada a mi etérea presencia, siempre acababa rehuyéndome.

La última vez que la vi pude hablar con ella. Aunque en ningún momento entró en razón. Lo único que repitió una y mil veces era que era una _muerta amargada_ y que tenía celos de ella por estar cerca de Tom. Lo dejé por imposible, dejé de seguirla a la salida de las clases, en las horas libres y cuando llegaba a su habitación. Hasta que un día, no sé todavía cómo, unos funcionarios del Ministerio vinieron a los aseos, acusándome de haber acosado a la alumna de Hogwarts Olive Hornby.

Me prohibieron salir bajo ningún pretexto de los aseos, y mucho menos acercarme a ella. Allí me quedé, con mi vieja carta, la lata de caramelos, mi mochila y los libros. Los alumnos ya no me tenían tanto miedo, ni siquiera les daba pena. Volví a ver en sus rostros las mismas expresiones de antaño que sólo mostraban repulsión hacia mí y, cuando un día volví a escuchar "_Myrtle la Llorona_", supe que habían encontrado aquel dibujo del tablón.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Y eso fue todo. Llevo más de cuarenta años aquí encerrada, siendo _Myrtle la Llorona_, lloriqueando y quejándome por el castillo, soportando insultos y agravios por parte de todos. Ya no estoy segura de que quede algo de aquella niña de cuarto curso, que un día recibió una carta de su madre y una caja de caramelos que nunca llegó a probar. No he visto ninguna avioneta azul desde entonces, a pesar de haber mirado una y otra vez desde la ventana.

Myrtle Hosbawn murió hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero quizás no fue un día de otoño de 1943. Fue muriendo poco a poco, se fue disipando su contorno, ignorada por todo el colegio, hasta convertirse en una fina masa de tinte blanquecino que puede atravesar las paredes del castillo. Pero que ni siquiera es capaz de recoger del suelo aquella vieja carta manuscrita y leerla sin derramar una sola lágrima.

* * *

Notas de autor: _Bueno, habéis acabado. Sólo un par de cositas.  
En éste relato, el padre de Myrtle (del que no he dicho ni el nombre) era piloto de la_ RAF_, que en 1943 ganó una importante batalla aérea contra la_ Lutwaffe _alemana. Me pareció oportuno darle un toque real a toda la historia.  
Cuando Olive llama a Myrtle "mala hierba", es una especie de juego de palabras con su nombre (Myrtle es en inglés mirto), que es como una forma "fina" de insultar, recordemos que Olive es de familia pudiente.  
Nada más, espero que os haya gustado :D_


End file.
